


Mau Mi

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Lapar malam-malam dan malas pesan delivery? Paksa saja asisten pribadi garis miring pacar mu supaya memasak untukmu!
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Mau Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by @bybco0l on twitter where Ghazul wakes Ganda up and ask him to cook some mi goreng.

"Ganda," suara pelan dan goyangan di bahu menarik Ganda paksa dari alam mimpi. Ganda tersadar dari tidurnya, tapi Ganda tidak bergeming, tubuhnya tetap tidak bergerak, deru nafasnya sama, berpura-pura masih terlelap supaya gangguan itu terhenti. Dia lelah setengah mati dan ingin tidur lagi. Hening sebentar sebelum suara itu terdengar kembali, kali ini lebih keras, dan ditambah tepukan pelan di pipi. 

"Ganda. Bangun."

_Aduh, Ghani_, pikir Ganda gemas. Dalam hati dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat lelaki itu membangunkannya tiba-tiba, tapi badannya pegal-pegal seluruhnya setelah disuruh Ghazul menggali beberapa kuburan di hari itu. 

"Tidur," ucap Ganda penuh kantuk. Tangannya bergerak berusaha menggapai Ghazul ke dalam dekapan. Biasanya kalau Ghazul tidak bisa tidur, yang Ganda lakukan cukup menarik Ghazuk dalam peluk, lalu Ghazul kemudian akan tertidur lelap dalam hitungan menit. Namun bukan itu masalah malam ini, karena Ghazul justru mendorong tangan Ganda menjauh.

Meski terkejut, tapi dengan mata tetap tertutup, tangannya bergerak pelan, kemudian terdiam di pinggang Ghazul. "Kamu kenapa?" 

"Saya lapar."

"Astaga," Ganda bahkan tidak sadar dia mengucapkan kata itu keras-keras. Sekarang dia menyesal sudah tahu apa yang lelaki itu mau. "Pesan _delivery_ sana, banyak restoran 24 jam," desahnya sambil menarik tubuh berputar ke arah berlawanan memunggungi Ghazul, tapi belum sempat berputar, Ghazul menahan tangan Ganda. 

"Mau mi."

Ganda menarik nafas panjang, "_Order onli_—" 

"Saya maunya mi."

"Tinggal _deliv_—" 

"Mi. Ganda. Saya maunya mi."

_Benar-benar ya, orang ini_… Ganda berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak menggeplak kekasih nya itu. 

"Ya sudah masak sana di dapur. Tinggal nyalain kompor terus rebus air terus—"

"Saya maunya mi buatan kamu."

Ganda tidak menjawab, lelaki itu otomatis memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Ghazul.

"Ganda," ucap Ghazul dengan nada sedikit merengek. Dia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Ganda dan memeluk punggung bidang lelaki itu. 

"Ganda, mau mi."

"Ganda nya sudah tidur."

"Serius Ganda, saya lapar."

"Besok pagi saya buatkan dua bungkus."

Ghazul tidak membalas, dia hanya mencibir. Perutnya sudah keroncongan sejak tadi. Tak habis pikir, lelaki itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam selimut, menarik Ganda yang tengah berbaring menyamping hingga posisinya telentang, dan kemudian langsung mengempaskan badannya tepat di atas Ganda. 

Dengan satu suara "Hngh!" akhirnya Ganda terpaksa membuka matanya, menatap lelaki yang menindih tubuhnya dengan pandangan kesal dan takjub. Ghazul, pria itu hanya tersenyum sembari kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Ganda.

"Mau. Mi. Buatan. Kamu."

Diam. Ganda hanya bisa menatap dua pasang mata Ghazul pasrah sambil mendengus, mengusap kedua matanya yang berat dan bertanya, "Rebus atau goreng?"

Suara irisan pisau di tatakan kayu mengisi sepi malam yang dingin. Meski dengan mata setengah tertutup, tangan Ganda bergerak cekatan memainkan pisau. Memotong fillet ayam dan mengiris tomat. Di atas kompor, panci dengan air yang mulai mendidih berbunyi. 

Ghazul, yang kini berdiri di belakang Ganda sembari mengaitkan tangannya di pinggang Ganda dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dedikasi kekasihnya. Ganda memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam urusan memasak, sebatas membuat mi instan saja misalnya, Ganda tidak pernah absen menambah _topping_ lain seperti cabai atau udang atau telur mata sapi, dan bahkan di saat dia tengah mengantuk seperti ini pun, dia tidak lupa. _Memang, masakan Ganda selalu yang terbaik_, pikir Ghazul dalam hati. 

"Ghani, kepalamu berat," ucap Ganda sembari menepuk rambut Ghazul dengan satu tangannya yang bersih. 

"Hmm, ini saya sedang memberi kamu _moral_ _support_ kamu tidak mau?" 

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Ghazul tahu itu artinya 'iya', jadi Ghazul mengecup pipi Ganda cepat, sambil merekatkan kaitan tangannya di pinggang Ganda. 

Ganda hanya menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan Ghazul menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumpuan sambil berusaha melawan kantuk yang masih melanda. 

Ganda meletakkan sepiring mi goreng buatan nya di depan Ghazul. "Nih, permintaan _Yang Mulia_," ucapnya setengah kesal dan gemas. Ghazul tersenyum, berusaha membuat senyuman nya semanis mungkin. 

"Terima kasih, Ganda," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Ganda hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat sebelum melangkah dan menarik kursi di seberang Ghazul, yang membuat lelaki itu mengangkat satu alis. 

"Kamu nggak balik ke kamar?" 

"Saya pengen nemenin kamu makan, nggak boleh?" Ganda balik bertanya sambil menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangan di atas meja. 

"Sudah tidak ngantuk?" 

"Ngantuk banget, tapi saya suka lihat kamu makan."

Ghazul bersyukur mata Ganda sedang berat-beratnya, sehingga lelaki itu mungkin tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh malu.

_Gila, bahkan saat mengantuk begini bisa saja membuat saya gugup. _

Pelan, Ghazul mulai menyuap mi ke dalam mulutnya, sesekali menawarkan satu-dua suapan ke Ganda, yang hanya menjawab "Saya ngga lapar kok," atau "Sudah kamu makan saja sendiri biar entar nggak bangunin saya lagi."

Ganda memandang Ghazul yang menyantap mi buatannya dengan lahap. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya berbunga setiap dia melihat Ghazul menikmati makanan di piringnya, ditambah jika itu masakannya, hati Ganda serasa meledak dibuatnya. Dalam hati dia agak menyesal tidak mengantungi ponsel, karena dia tidak bisa mengambil foto _candid_ Ghazul yang sedang fokus menikmati makanan. 

_Tidak apa, masih ada malam-malam lain_, gumam Ganda dalam hati sambil tersenyum, membayangkan malam lain di mana dia dibangunkan dengan paksa. Untung saja Ghazul seleranya cukup merakyat dibanding penampilannya yang papan atas. Dia cuma minta dibuatkan mi goreng, bayangkan kalau tiba-tiba Ghazul menepuk Ganda dan berbisik, "Ganda, saya ingin makan _Risotto Al Funghi_ dengan keju parmesan," mungkin lebih baik Ganda tidur di sofa saja. 

"Ganda," ujar Ghazul setelah menelan suapan terakhir mi nya, Ganda hanya menatap Ghazul lurus, menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tambah makan _dessert_ enak kali ya?"

Ganda langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi ke kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa.

**Author's Note:**

> Udah lama gak nulis euy, I hope you enjoy this short drabble! <3


End file.
